


The Grand Escape

by mairsee



Category: Babii, offgun
Genre: Broken Hearts, Dreams, Escape, Life - Freeform, Love, M/M, Realizations, Road Trips, Runaway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairsee/pseuds/mairsee
Summary: A broken heart. An unrealized dream.A three-day trip.Two souls.One goal: to escape.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Kudos: 4





	The Grand Escape

**Author's Note:**

> I miss OffGun.

**_**00: The Ride** _ **

'Bad day, huh?'

Gun looked away from the window and glanced at the man beside him. His gaze traveled from the man's head down to his feet which earned him a chuckle. 'Not as bad as a runaway groom like you, I guess,' Gun replied, giving a sympathetic smile.

A flash of pain crossed the person's eyes for a split second which Gun chose to ignore. It's not really his business, after all, but it must be hard, riding a bus on the way to Horizon while sporting a crisp white tuxedo with a pastel pink tie when he should be beside his partner for their wedding.

His seatmate gave him a smile as a reply. 'Well, I guess wearing a pajama for a trip to Horizon is a better choice.'

Gun flushed in embarrassment and shook his head, laughing. He wasn't in his best clothes either, wearing his green pajamas on a fourteen-hour ride miles away from home. 'I guess it's better,' he mused, looking at the man beside him. He didn't notice when this person got into the bus, probably when he was busy looking at the trees and houses they were passing.

'Off,' the man introduced, extending his hand.

Gun accepted and shook his hand. 'Gun,' he replied, grinning.

It looks like this trip won't be that lonely, after all.


End file.
